


The Quiet Wolf and Roaring Dragoness

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a series of one-shots set in an AU where Shaena Targaryen ends up living and is used by her father the Mad King to secure the loyalty of House Stark, who he fears plan rebellion. Sortly after Harrenhal she marries Eddard of House Stark, and with the marriage she stops some plans from taking place but nothing ends happily ever and there will always be plots, both seen and unseen.





	1. Appendix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I had posted this story before but long story short my account and story got deleted so I would figure I would start posting it again. I hope everyone enjoys it.

  ** **Great Houses in the Year 300 After Conquest****

 

****House Targaryen of Kings Landing** **

King Rhaegar Targaryen b.259, became King of the Seven Kingsdoms when King Aerys was murdered by assassins in the year 283 ac. While the people and many Lords love him, there are many more Lords who consider him a dreamer who spends to much time reading and not enough ruling at best and at worst an idiot who can’t make friends with anybody but books.

Queen Elia Martell b.257, while not having the strongest constitution she is considered a great Queen by many Lords, will often sit in for her husband at Small Council meetings when he is obsessing over some prophecy in the Red Keep’s Library.

  Princess Rhaenys Tyrell nee Targaryen b.280, married to Willas Tyrell, Heir of Highgarden

  Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen b.282, betrothed to Alyssane Targaryen

 

Queen Mother Rhaella Targaryen, after the death of her husband spent the years after his death happy and focused on raising her children to be loyal to their older brother, she also made sure Viserys would become a good Hand of the King of Rhaegar through any means possible.

  Prince Viserys “Loyal-Heart” Targaryen b.276 ac, Hand of the King

  Princess Daenerys “Stormborn” Targaryen b.284, betrothed to Prince Daeron

****

****House Targaryen of Summerhall** **

Princess of Summerhall Shaena Targaryen b.266, married Lord Eddard Stark a month after the Tourney of Harrenhal in the year 281 ac, this marriage was ordered by King Aerys the Second in order to insure the loyalty of the North who he feared had grown to ambitious in their marriage alliances, she also convinced Rhaegar and Lyanna not to pursue each other and told Lord Eddard and House Stark of Rhaegar’s plans. Has fallen in love with the Quiet Wolf even though she does wish he wasn’t so quiet sometimes.

Prince Consort Eddard “Ned” Stark b.263, second son of Lord Rickard Stark, he was planning to ask he Lord father for permission to marry the Lady Ashara Dayne, but thanks to the paranoia of King Aerys was married to Princess Shaena Targaryen and was effectively a hostage in the Red Keep till the assassination of King Aerys. Considered one of the most honorable men in the Seven Kingdoms among many of the Houses. Best friends with Lord Robert Baratheon even though they did have a falling out over the dishonor Lord Baratheon did to House Stark and House Tully but has since reconciled. Loves his wife greatly, even though he does wish that she would not be so loud sometimes.

  Prince Daeron “Jon” Targaryen b.283, fraternal twin to Torrhen and betrothed to Princess Daenerys

  Prince Torrhen Targaryen b.283 , fraternal twin brother of Daeron, member of the Kingsguard

  Princess Alyssane Targaryen b.285, betrothed to the Crown Prince Aegon

  Princess Visenya Targaryen b.287, fostered in Sunspear

  Prince Rhaegal Targaryen b.290 , Squire for Ser Arthur Dayne

  Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen b.293, Cup-bearer for King Rhaegar the First

  Princes Shaera Targaryen b.296

 

****

****House Stark** **

Lord Brandon Stark b.262, married Catelyn Tully in the year 282 ac shortly after taking responsibility for the bastard daughter of Ashara Dayne and his brother Lord Eddard Stark at the behest of Lord Rickard Stark and then Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen as not to draw the wraith of King Aerys upon them. While he is a womanizer and has several bastards, he tries to remain faithful to his wife and makes sure never to sleep with any women at Winterfell or Wintertown. Has grown to respect and care for his wife as a friend.

Lady Catelyn Stark nee Tully b.265, married Lord Brandon in 282 ac, and considers him a good and honorable man, and while she is aware of his faults has grown to love him in her own way. Knows the true parentage of Ashara Dayne’s daughter, and wonders why so many people consider her good-brother to be a honorable man.

  Edwin “SmallNed” Stark b.283, betrothed to Alys Karstark

  Sansa Stark b.286, betrothed to Brynden Blackwood

  Rickon Stark b.290, fostered at Summerhall, heir to Riverrun for the time being

 

Bastard Children of Brandon Stark

  Allyria Dondarrion nee Dayne b.282, legitimized by King Rhaegar, in truth is the daughter of Eddard Stark and Ashara Dayne conceived at Harrenhal before the unexpected betrothal of Shaena Targaryen and   Eddard Stark. Was fostered at Winterfell for several years, where she grew close to her uncle Brandon, his wife and their children. Married Lord Beric Dondarrion, Lord of BlackHaven in late 299 ac.

  Beth Snow b.284, daughter of a Tavern Wench

  Audrey Rivers b.288, daughter of a member of House Stokeworth

 

****House Stark of Moat Calin** **

Lord Benjen Stark b.267, lives happily with his wife and his children.

Lady Dacey Stark nee Mormont b.267

  Branden Stark b.285

  Alys Stark b.287

 

****House Lannister** **

Lord Tywin Lannister b.242, widowed, not a pleasant person

Ser Jaime “The Kingslayer” Lannister b.266 , former member of the Kingsguard who was released for failing to protect King Aerys in 283 ac from assassins, in truth he stabbed the Mad King in the back to save the lives of Princess Rhaenys and Prince Daeron, who he had ordered to be set on fire with wildfire  for not being “true dragons”. Had a secret affair with his twin sister that was broken off when he joined the Kingsguard and never started it up again because by the time he was released she was already married and in the vale. Has fallen in love with Lady Lyanna, and is teased by his little brother Lord Tyrion for this.

Lady Lyanna Lannister nee Stark b.266, formerly betrothed to Lord Robert Baratheon until Lord Brandon Stark caught the Lord of Storms End bedding a servant girl at Riverrun before Lord Stark’s wedding, and called off the marriage for the dishonor done to House Stark and House Tully. Married Ser Jaime Lannister in 284 ac after negotiations between the Iron Throne, Winterfell, and Casterly Rock. Loves her little cubs fiercely and has even grown to love her husband(though she would be hard pressed to admit it).

  Tommen Lannister b.285, there are talks of a betrothal between Tommen and Princess Visenya but nothing as been announced yet

  Joan Lannister b.287, Lord Tywin has betrothed her to a member of House Marbrand to the great displeasure of her Lady mother Lyanna

  Lyarra Lannister b.289

  Gerold Lannister b.294

Lord Tyrion Lannister, despised by his father but greatly loved by his older brother and his good-sister and their children. Loves all his family except for his father.

 

****House Arryn of the Vale** **

Lord Elbert Arryn b.262, good friends with Lord Baratheon and Prince Consort Stark, not too fond of his wife.

Lady Cersei Arryn nee Lannister b.266, originally hoped to marry Rhaegar Targaryen but her father was denied by King Aerys. Was hastily married of the Lord Elbert Arryn after the weddings of both Stark Brothers so that Tywin could save face and be involved with the great alliances in some way.

  Joffrey Arryn b.287, betrothed to a Lady of House Royce

  Myrcella Arryn b.292, Cup-bearer to Princess Shaena Targaryen of Summerhall

****

****House Tully** **

Lord Edmure Tully b.269, unmarried

Lady Lysa Baelish nee Tully b.267, was married to Lord Petyr Baelish after the wedding of Elbert Arryn and Cersei Lannister because in the words of her father “I just want to get rid of this headache and see her smile again.” Loves her husband deeply, isn't aware that he loves her sister.

Petyr Baelish, Steward of Riverrun b.268, is in love with Catelyn Stark and harbors a resentment against House Stark in general and Lord Brandon in particular. Tolerates his wife.

  Robin Baelish b.292, Third in line to Riverrun

  

 

****House Nymeros Martell** **

Prince Doran Martell b.248

  Princess Arianna Martell b.276

  Prince Consort Gerold Dayne b.274

     Prince Qoren Martell b.297

Princess Elanos Martell b297

Prince Oberyn Martell b.258, has eight bastard daughters known as the sand snakes. Sits on the Small Council has an adviser. Wonders how the hell did Ned Stark get into Lady Ashara’s skirts.

  Obara Sand b.271

  Nymeria Sand b.274

  Tyene Sand b.277

  Sarella Sand b.280

Ellaria Sand b. ?, Paramour to Prince Oberyn and mother of 4 of his bastard daughters that are known as the sand snakes.

  Elia Sand b.285

  Obella Sand b.287

  Dorea Sand b.291

  Loreza Sand b.293

 

**House Dayne of Starfall**

Lord Edric "Ned" Dayne b.287

Ser Arthur Dayne b.258, Knight of the Kingsguard

Lady Ashara Dayne b.264, was to be married to a Dornish Lord in 284 ac, but sadly he passed away before the wedding, currently unmarried and living in King's Landing where she serves as Queen Elia's Chief Private Secretary. Is good friends with the Queen, and is known to sometimes sit on the Small Council on the rare occasions when Queen Elia cannot attend.

 Lady Allyria Dondarrion nee Dayne b.282, Currently living at Blackhaven

  

 

****House Baratheon** **

Lord Robert Baratheon b.262, after the broken betrothal between him and Lady Lyanna Stark he decided to not get married and just name his younger brother Stannis the heir of the Stormlands so that he himself could “make the eight” as much as he wanted. Considers Prince Consort Eddard Stark his only true brother, and was said to have been like a little child on their name day when he found out that Ned was going to live at Summerhall in the Stormlands. Considers his niece Shireen is only favorite family member that isn’t one of his bastards.

Lord Stannis Baratheon b.264, married Selyse Florent

Lady Selyse Florent, b.?

  Shireen Baratheon b.289, suffers from facial scars that she acquired due to greyscale. Loves her family.

Lord Renly Baratheon b.277, Spends most of his time at Kings Landing.

 

Bastard Children of Robert Baratheon

  Mya stone b.279, Mountain Guide for House Royce of the Gates of the Moon

  Gendry “The Bull” Waters b.284, Sworn Sword for Prince Daeron Targaryen

  Barra b.297, a child of Three name days, daughter of a Crownlands prostitute

  Many more that are yet unknown or unclaimed

 

****House Tyrell** **

Lady Dowager Olenna “Queen of Thorns” Tyrell nee Redwyne, the true brains of House Tyrell

Lord Mace Tyrell

Lady Alerie Tyrell nee Hightower

  Lord Willas Tyrell b.276, married to Princess Rhaenys Targaryen

  Princess Rhaenys Tyrell nee Targaryen b.280

    John Tyrell b.299,

  Ser Garlan “The Gallant” Tyrell b.277, married to Lady Leonette Fossoway

  Ser Loras “Knight of Flowers” Tyrell b.282, member of the Kingsguard

  Lady Margeary Tyrell b.283,unbetrothed to the suspicion of many families

  

****Kingsguard Of Rhaegar the First** **

Lord Commander Oswell Whent

Ser Barristan “The Bold” Selmy

Ser Arthur “The Sword of the Morning” Dayne

Ser Loras “The Knight of Flowers” Tyrell

Prince Torrhen “The Hungry Dragon” Targaryen

Prince Leywn Martell

Ser Arys Oakheart

 

****Members of the Small Council** **

Hand of the King, Prince Viserys Targaryen

Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Oswell Whent

Master of Coin Ser Kevan Lannister

Master of Laws Lord Stannis Baratheon

Master of Ships Monford Velaryon

Master of Whispers Lord Varys “The Spider”

Grand Maester Medrick, Bastard son of a Manderly

Consul Sine Onus Eddard “The Quiet Wolf” Stark

Consul Sine Onus Oberyn “The Red Viper” Martell


	2. Knight of Flowers

****Kings Landing, 300 ac** **

 

“Knight of Flowers” Smirked the Crown prince.

 

“Yes? Your highness.” I replied.  _ _What is this cocky…fool is too accurate at the moment but say what you want about the Crown Prince, but you can’t say he is stupid nor a fool, at least most of the time.__

 

“It’s just…why?” The Silver haired replica of his father with his mother’s bronze skin glanced behind himself so he could look at my reaction. “Why ‘Knight of Flowers’? Why not something more…you know”

 

“Intimidating?” I cocked my eyebrows at Aegon the Sixth of his name. “Ferocious?”

 

“Either one of those would do” Flashing that smirk at me again, the Crown Prince resumed his languid pace to the Tower of the Hand.I quickly followed behind him to do my job of escorting him to go see his Uncle, the Hand “But yes, why ‘Knight of Flowers’ and not something like my cousin ‘The Hungry Dragon’?”

 

“I am not a dragon, your highness…nor am I hungry all that much”

 

Chuckling, the Crown Prince glanced back to me “True, but you know what I mean”

 

“Truthfully, your highness. I never really thought about it like that. But the fact is I am a Tyrell and we grow strong, and men always underestimate us because of our house sigil, and if one man were to underestimate me because of my sobriquet, that that man will learn that roses have thorns and this rose knows how to us his.”

 

Stopping so suddenly that I almost ran into him, the Prince spun around to give me a look of contemplation.  _ _Gods he and Torrhen really do look alike, only real difference is the slight color of their skin. Aegon with his bronze skin kissed by that Dornish sun and Torrhen with his pale northerner skin, the kind that makes a man believe ice runs through his veins.__

 

“Only a fool would underestimate a man because of his house sigil or his moniker.” Aegon finally replied after what seemed like an hour but was most likely mere seconds. “Of course there are many fools in this world, and many smart men that can act like fools”

 

__Of course smart men can act like fools, I am escorting one, aren't I?_ _

__

“Wise words, your highness.” I nodded at the Crown Prince before noticing a figure heading in our direction. “Your highness, I think Prince Torrhen is here to escort you the rest of the way and relieve me of my shift”

 

Glancing at the figure approaching in his white armor, the three headed dragon of House Targaryen etched upon his breastplate, above the heart. “So it seems, and it looks like he won’t be wearing that Great Direwolf Helm of his today either, oooh, how I love that helm.” Smirked the Crown prince with a sarcastic bite on his tongue.

 

“It is a mighty fine helm, your highness”  _ _How could one hope to fight in that helm? A question for the maesters, or maybe even Torrhen when he is in a good mood.__

 

“Your highness, I am here to relieve Ser Loras of his shift.” Bowed Prince Torrhen to his cousin before looking at me and giving a curt nod.

 

 

“Ahhh well in that case I am off to go see Uncle Vis, if you would be so kind, dear cousin” Smiled the Crown Prince at his northern look alike.

 

__Looks like Torrhen cut his hair, well that is one way to look different in a family where all the men have their hair down to the shoulders. Cut it till its only about a half inch long, always trying to be different, eh Torrhen?_ _

 

Bowing to the Crown prince, I said “I hope your meeting with Prince Viserys is productive, your highness.”

 

“It shall be.” Flashing me that smirk again. “Oh but to finish what I was going to say. While I do like Torrhen’s sobriquet, as you say, much better. Rest assured, I think you have a much better personality”

 

“Thank you, your highness.” I nodded at him, while Torrhen muttered something about “Stupid Eggs”

 

__He will make a good king, especially with his cousins and uncle helping him.__  I couldn’t stop smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't like this type of POV but I just needed to get this story out of my head.  
> Another thing about the Ned/Shaena targlings, much like Ned's canon children most of them take most of their looks after their mother, so in this case the classic targ features. Only Daeron(Jon) and Visenya(Arya) look more wolf then dragon.


	3. Wedding Night Truths (Shaena/Ned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation on a wedding night.

**Kings Landing, 281 AC**  
   
She stood before the doorway, looking radiant in her wedding gown. I guess no one wants to ruin her dress, or more likely bring the wraith of the Crown Prince down upon them, Ned thought as his eyes flickered over her body before looking upon her face. He quickly stood up from where he was sitting on the bed, clad in only his under tunic, of course the ladies had no problem with stripping him bare with his brother cheering them on as if he where watching a joust. Her eyes traveled up and down his body, obviously approving of what she saw, before resting upon his face, her purple eyes boring into his gray eyes as the reality of everything set in on them both.  
   
“So husband, I know I am not the purple eyed beauty you would prefer but I guess you will just have to make due.” She spat, causing Ned to flinch as if an arrow struck him.  
   
“I guess we should talk.” He muttered while walking over to the small table in the corner of the room and grabbing the wine decanter and filling two small cups with some of the Dornish Red that was gifted to them by Princess Elia. Maybe I should make sure the Red Viper hasn’t done anything to this, he did view Ash as a little sister. Taking a sip from his cup, he was quickly relieved to find no odd taste or unnatural feelings come about.  
   
“Talk? Is that what you did with the Lady Dayne?” She walked up to him taking her cup before spinning around and siting on the one of the chairs next to them. Her body so straight and oozing a sense of royalty that seemed to come natural to her, that one would think the chair was actually the Iron Throne and she Rhaenyra.  
   
“Well, most of the night we did talk.” Ned smiled weakly at her, taking the chair across from her. Snorting, she lifted her cup to full lips and took on long drag that oddly reminded him of Robert when he was in a serious mood but still wanted to drink his problems away.  
   
“Well, tis no dishonor unto me, but it still feels like it is.”  
   
“I understand, and I do apologize for everything I brought about.” Ned rested his cup back on to the table. Wishing he had a good strong mead instead of this tart southron drink, he cleared his throat and a started to speak.  
   
“Will you take her as a paramour?” She bite out before he could form the words that sat on the tip of his tongue.  
   
“What? No, I would never do such a thing, I spoke sacred vows to honour and care for you and I shall stay true to those vows”  
   
“Even though those vows where said before my Gods and not your Old Gods?” She raised an eyebrow at him before taking another long sip of her Dornish Red.  
   
“Yes”  
   
“How am I to know that you speak honestly? You are friends with Robert Baratheon and how many bastards does he have?”  
   
“One as far as I know, and I am not Robert!” He spat back out with a little bit more anger in his voice then he should have, judging by the slight flinch that he saw her give to those words. He quickly remembered that though she carries herself as a Dragon Queen of old, that she still is a girl of five and ten name days.  
   
“I apologize, I should have not let my emotions get the better of me.” He finally said after what seemed like minutes of tension filled silence. “But I do promise never to dishonour you and to be the best husband I can be.” He looked up, steel returning to his voice and his gray eyes meet her purple eyes again.  
   
“I believe you.” She replied, before staring down into her cup as if it contained all the answers to her questions. “It is just hard to deal with, I am to marry a man only a sennight after my father announced the betrothal, and I am being used to keep you a hostage and your family in line. But I guess my fathers paranoia was going to have to effect me sooner or later. For what it is worth, I too, am sorry about all this.”  
   
“Tis not your fault” He replied while picking up his cup and draining it of its contents.  
   
“True, but we both have a duty to do soo….” She suddenly stood up, her hands reaching behind her back to undue her laces. Ned’s throat tightened as he saw her slip out of the dress in nothing but a sheer shift, the candle light making him seem almost other worldly. “Shall we?” She said peering down at him.  
   
Remembering to breathe, he looked up at her, gulping “We don’t have to do this tonight, if you don’t want too.”  
   
“My father will have someone loyal to him, most likely Ser Darry, who has probably already noticed the lack of noise, check the bedding. It is not something we can put off. Just…” Her voiced cracked, and for a half a heartbeat she was just a girl of five and ten and not the Dragoness that he had been talking to for the last several minutes. “Just…Just be gently, please”  
   
“I shall” He stood up walking towards her, eyes transfixed on her angelic face. “And I feel that we shall make this work out for the best.”  
   
“I have faith that we shall.” She said as she looked up at him and gave him the first real smile, he has seen from her since they said their vows. The last coherent thought he had as he leaned down to kiss her was how he would like to see that smile again sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Shaena looking like a combination of Daenerys from the Show, and this fan art of Rhaenyra Targaryen.  
> https://awoiaf.westeros.org/images/0/08/Rhaenyra_TargaryenMVyoung.png


End file.
